encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Syd Barrett
Roger Keith "Syd" Barrett (6 January 1946 – 7 July 2006) was an English musician, composer, singer, songwriter, and painter. Best known as a founder member of the band Pink Floyd, Barrett was the lead singer, guitarist and principal songwriter in its early years and is credited with naming the band. Barrett was excluded from Pink Floyd in April 1968 after David Gilmour took over as their new frontman, and was briefly hospitalized amid speculation of mental illness. Barrett was musically active for less than ten years. With Pink Floyd, he recorded four singles, their debut album (and contributed to the second one), and several unreleased songs. Barrett began his solo career in 1969 with the single "Octopus" from his first solo album, The Madcap Laughs (1970). The album was recorded over the course of a year with five different producers (Peter Jenner, Malcolm Jones, David Gilmour, Roger Waters and Barrett himself). Nearly two months after Madcap was released, Barrett began working on his second and final album, Barrett (1970), produced by Gilmour and featuring contributions from Richard Wright. He went into self-imposed seclusion until his death in 2006. In 1988, an album of unreleased tracks and outtakes, Opel, was released by EMI with Barrett's approval. Barrett's innovative guitar work and exploration of experimental techniques such as dissonance, distortion and feedback influenced many musicians, including David Bowie and Brian Eno. His recordings are also noted for their strongly English-accented vocal delivery. After leaving music, Barrett continued with painting and dedicated himself to gardening. Biographies began appearing in the 1980s. Pink Floyd wrote and recorded several tributes to him, most notably the 1975 album Wish You Were Here, which included "Shine On You Crazy Diamond", as homage to Barrett. Biography Early years Syd Barrett was born as Roger Keith Barrett in the English city of Cambridge to a middle-class family living at 60 Glisson Road.12 Barrett was the third of five children.1 His father, Arthur Max Barrett, was a prominent pathologist134 and he was related to Elizabeth Garrett Anderson, through Max's maternal grandmother Ellen Garrett, who was Elizabeth's cousin.34 In 1951 his family moved to 183 Hills Road.12 Barrett played piano occasionally, but usually preferred writing and drawing. He got a ukulele at 10, a banjo at 115 and a Hofner acoustic guitar at 14.67 A year after he got his first acoustic guitar, he bought his first electric guitar and built his own amplifier. One story of how Barrett acquired the nickname "Syd" is that at the age of 14 he was named after an old local Cambridge jazz double bassist,78 Sid "the beat" Barrett, which claims Syd Barrett changed the spelling to differentiate himself from his namesake.9 Another story is that when he was 13, his schoolmates nicknamed him "Syd" after he showed up to a field day at Abington Scout site wearing a flat cap instead of his Scout beret because "Syd" was a "working-class" name.10 He used both names interchangeably for several years. His sister Rosemary stated, "He was never Syd at home. He would never have allowed it."8 At one point at Morley Memorial Junior School he was taught by Roger Waters' mother, Mary.11 Later, in 1957, he attended Cambridgeshire High School for Boys12 (with Waters).1 His father died of cancer on 11 December 1961,713 less than a month before Barrett's 16th birthday.14 Also on this day, Barrett had left the entry in his diary for this date blank.7 By this time, his brothers and sisters had left home and his mother decided to rent out rooms to lodgers.131516 Eager to help her son recover from his grief, Barrett's mother encouraged the band in which he played, Geoff Mott and The Mottoes, a band which Barrett formed,7 to perform in their front room. Waters and Barrett were childhood friends, and Waters often visited such gigs.1717 At one point, Waters even organised a gig, a CND benefit at Friends Meeting House on 11 March 1962,1 but shortly afterwards Jeff Mott joined the Boston Crabs, and the Mottoes broke up.7 In September 1962, Barrett had taken a place at the Cambridge Technical College art department,18 where he met David Gilmour.19 During the winter of 1962 and early 1963, the Beatles made an impact on Barrett, and he began to play Beatles songs at parties and at picnics. In 1963, Barrett became a Rolling Stones fan and Barrett and then-girlfriend Libby Gausden saw them perform at a village hall in Cambridgeshire.19 It was at this point Barrett started writing songs; one friend recalls hearing "Effervescing Elephant" (later to be recorded on his solo album Barrett).20 Also around this time, Barrett and Gilmour occasionally played acoustic gigs together.21 Barrett had played bass guitar with Those Without during the summer of 19632122 and both bass and guitar with The Hollerin' Blues the next summer.21 In 1964, Barrett and Gausden saw Bob Dylan perform.19 After this performance, Barrett was inspired to write "Bob Dylan Blues".23 Barrett, now thinking about his future,21 decided to apply for Camberwell College of Arts in London.24 Barrett enrolled in the college in the summer of 196421 to study painting.25 Pink Floyd years (1965–68) Main article: Pink Floyd Starting in 1964, the band that would become Pink Floyd evolved through various line-up and name changes including "The Abdabs",2627 "The Screaming Abdabs",27 "Sigma 6",2728 and "The Meggadeaths".27 In 1965, Barrett joined them as The Tea Set2729 (sometimes spelled T-Set).30 When they found themselves playing a concert with another band of the same name, Barrett came up with "The Pink Floyd Sound" (also known as "The Pink Floyd Blues Band",30 later "The Pink Floyd").1 During 1965, they went into a studio for the first time, when a friend of Richard Wright's gave the band free time to record.229 During this summer Barrett had his first LSD trip in the garden of friend Dave Gale,3738 with Ian Moore and Storm Thorgerson.337 During one trip, Barrett and another friend, Paul Charrier, ended up naked in the bath, reciting: "No rules, no rules".39 That summer, as a consequence of the continuation of drug use, the band became absorbed in Sant Mat, a Sikh sect. Storm Thorgerson (then living on Earlham Street) and Barrett went to a London hotel to meet the sect's guru; Thorgerson managed to join the sect, while Barrett, however, was deemed too young to join. Thorgerson perceives this as a deeply important event in Barrett's life, as he was intensely upset by the rejection. While living within proximity of his friends, Barrett decided to write more songs ("Bike" was written around this time).33 London Underground, Blackhill Enterprises and gigs Main article: Blackhill Enterprises While Pink Floyd began by playing cover versions of American R&B songs,40 by 1966 they had carved out their own style of improvised rock and roll,4142 which drew as much from improvised jazz.43 After Bob Klose departed from the band, the band's direction changed. However, the change was not instantaneous,4 with more improvising on the guitars and keyboards.33 Mason reflected, "It always felt to me that most of the ideas were emanating from Syd at the time."533 At this time, Barrett's reading reputedly included: Grimm's Fairy Tales, Tolkien's The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings, Carlos Castaneda's The Teachings of Don Juan, and The I-Ching. During this period, Barrett wrote most of the songs for Pink Floyd's first album, and also songs that would later appear on his solo albums.46 In 1966, a new rock concert venue, the UFO (pronounced as "you-foe"),48 opened in London and quickly became a haven for British psychedelic music. Pink Floyd, the house band,44484950 was its most popular attraction and after making appearances at the rival Roundhouse,505152 became the most popular musical group of the "London Underground" psychedelic music scene.6 By the end of 1966, Pink Floyd had gained a reliable management team in Andrew King and Peter Jenner.53 Towards the end of October 1966, Pink Floyd, with King and Jenner, set up Blackhill Enterprises, to manage the group's finances. Blackhill was staffed by lodgers Jenner found in his Edbrooke Road house, and among others, Barrett's flatmate, Peter Wynne Wilson (who became road manager, however, since he had more experience in lighting, he was also lighting assistant).54 King and Jenner wanted to prepare some demo recordings for a possible record deal, so at the end of October, they booked a session at Thompson Private Recording Studio,50 in Hemel Hempstead.654 King said of the demos: "That was the first time I realised they were going to write all their own material, Syd just turned into a songwriter, it seemed like overnight."55 King and Jenner befriended American expatriate Joe Boyd, the promoter of the UFO Club, who was making a name for himself as one of the more important entrepreneurs on the British music scene. The newly hired booking agent, Bryan Morrison, and Boyd had proposed sending in better quality recordings. From Morrison's agency the band played a gig outside London for the first time.56 In November, the band performed the first (of many) strangely named concerts: Philadelic Music for Simian Hominids, a multimedia event arranged by the group's former landlord, Mike Leonard, at Hornsey College of Art.5056 They performed at the Free School57 for the following two weeks, before performing at the Psychodelphia Versus Ian Smith event at the Roundhouse in December, arranged by the Majority Rule for Rhodesia Campaign, and an Oxfam benefit at the Albert Hall50 (the band's biggest venue up to this point).56 Tonite Lets All Make Love in London Main article: Tonite Lets All Make Love in London At the beginning of 1967, Barrett was dating Jenny Spires (who would later marry future Stars member Jack Monck). However, unknown to Barrett, Spires had an affair with Peter Whitehead. Spires convinced Whitehead (who thought the band sounded like "bad Schoenberg") to use Pink Floyd in a film about the swinging London scene.58 So at the cost of £80, in January, Whitehead took the band into John Wood's Sound Techniques in Chelsea,59 with promoter Joe Boyd in tow.58 Here, the band recorded a 16-minute version of "Interstellar Overdrive" and another composition, "Nick's Boogie".5859 Whitehead had filmed this recording, which was used in the film Tonite Let's All Make Love in London59 and later on the video release of London '66–'67.5859 Whitehead later commented about the band that: "They were just completely welded together, just like a jazz group".58 The Piper at the Gates of Dawn Main article: The Piper at the Gates of Dawn Boyd attempted to sign the band with Polydor Records.4760 However, Morrison had convinced King and Jenner to try to start a bidding war between Polydor and EMI.60 In late January, Boyd produced a recording session for the group,4753 with them returning to Sound Techniques in Chelsea again.74762 After the aforementioned bidding war idea was finished, Pink Floyd signed with EMI. Unusually for the time the deal included recording an album, which meant the band had unlimited studio time at EMI Studios, in return for a smaller royalty percentage. The band then attempted to re-record "Arnold Layne", but the Boyd version from January was released instead.61 The band's first studio album, The Piper at the Gates of Dawn, was recorded intermittently between February and July 1967 in Studio 3 at Abbey Road Studios, and produced by former Beatles engineer Norman Smith.63 At the same time, the Beatles were recording "Lovely Rita" for their album, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, in Studio 2. By the time the album was released on 4 August, "Arnold Layne" (which was released months earlier, on 11 March) had reached number 20 on the British singles charts64 (despite being banned by Radio London)6165 and the follow-up single, "See Emily Play", had done even better, peaking at number 6.64 The album was successful in the UK, hitting number 6 on the British album charts.64 Their first three singles (including their third, "Apples and Oranges"), were written by Barrett, who also was the principal visionary/author of their critically acclaimed 1967 debut album. Of the eleven songs on Piper, Barrett wrote eight and co-wrote another two.66 Departure from Pink Floyd Through late 1967 and early 1968, Barrett's behaviour became increasingly erratic and unpredictable, partly as a consequence of his reported heavy use of psychedelic drugs, most prominently LSD.6 Many reports described him on stage, strumming one chord through the entire concert, or not playing at all.67 At a show at The Fillmore in San Francisco, during a performance of "Interstellar Overdrive", Barrett slowly detuned his guitar. The audience seemed to enjoy such antics, unaware of the rest of the band's consternation. Interviewed on Pat Boone's show during this tour, Syd's reply to Boone's questions was a "blank and totally mute stare," according to Nick Mason, "Syd wasn't into moving his lips that day." Barrett exhibited similar behaviour during the band's first appearance on Dick Clark's popular TV show American Bandstand.68 Although surviving footage of this appearance shows Barrett miming his parts of the song competently,69 during a group interview afterwards, when asked two questions by Clark, Barrett's answers were terse, almost to the point of rudeness (though, Clark noted, they had been flying non-stop from London to Los Angeles). During this time, Barrett would often forget to bring his guitar to sessions, damage equipment and occasionally was unable to hold his pick.70 Before a performance in late 1967, Barrett reportedly crushed Mandrax tranquilliser tablets and an entire tube of Brylcreem into his hair, which subsequently melted down his face under the heat of the stage lighting,71 making him look like "a guttered candle".72 Nick Mason later disputed the Mandrax portion of this story, stating that "Syd would never waste good mandies".73 During their UK tour with Jimi Hendrix in November 1967, guitarist David O'List from The Nice was called in to substitute for Barrett on several occasions when he was unable to perform or failed to appear.74 Sometime around Christmas, David Gilmour (Barrett's old school friend) was asked to join the band as a second guitarist to cover for Barrett, with the idea of retaining a five-member line-up of the band. For a handful of shows Gilmour played and sang while Barrett wandered around on stage, occasionally deciding to join in playing. The other band members soon grew tired of Barrett's antics and, on 26 January 1968, when Waters was driving on the way to a show at Southampton University, the band elected not to pick Barrett up: one person in the car said, "Shall we pick Syd up?" and another said, "Let's not bother."75767778 As Barrett had, up until then, written the bulk of the band's material, the initial plan was to keep him in the group as a non-touring member—as The Beach Boys had done with Brian Wilson—but this soon proved to be impractical.777980 Gilmour subsequently became a full-time member of the band. According to Roger Waters, Barrett came into what was to be their last practice session with a new song he had dubbed "Have You Got It Yet?" The song seemed simple enough when he first presented it, but it soon became impossibly difficult to learn and they eventually realised that while they were practising it, Barrett kept changing the arrangement.7780 He would then play it again, with the arbitrary changes, and sing "Have you got it yet?" Eventually they realised they never would, and that they were simply bearing the brunt of Barrett's idiosyncratic sense of humour.81 Waters had called it "a real act of mad genius".7780 Barrett did not contribute material to the band after A Saucerful of Secrets was released in 1968. Of the songs he wrote for Pink Floyd after The Piper at the Gates of Dawn, only one, "Jugband Blues", made it to the band's second album; one, "Apples and Oranges", became a less-than-successful single; and two others, "Scream Thy Last Scream" and "Vegetable Man", were never officially released. Barrett supposedly spent time outside the recording studio, in the reception area,82 waiting to be invited in. He also showed up to a few gigs and glared at Gilmour. Barrett played slide guitar on "Remember a Day" (which had been first attempted during the Piper sessions), and also played on "Set the Controls for the Heart of the Sun".83 On 6 April 1968, the group officially announced Barrett was no longer a member,82 the same day the band's contract with Blackhill Enterprises was terminated.77 Solo years (1968–72) After leaving Pink Floyd, Barrett left the public eye.8485 At the behest of EMI and Harvest Records, he embarked on a brief solo career, releasing two solo albums, The Madcap Laughs and Barrett (both 1970), and a single, "Octopus". Some songs, "Terrapin", "Maisie" and "Bob Dylan Blues", reflected Barrett's early interest in the blues.86 The Madcap Laughsedit Main article: The Madcap Laughs After Barrett left Pink Floyd, Jenner followed suit. He led Barrett into EMI Studios to record some tracks87 in May that would later be released on Barrett's first solo album, The Madcap Laughs. However, Jenner said: "I had seriously underestimated the difficulties of working with him".88 By the sessions of June and July, most of the tracks were in better shape; however, shortly after the July sessions, Barrett broke up with girlfriend Lindsay Corner and went on a drive around Britain in his Mini, ending up in psychiatric care in Cambridge.89 During New Year 1969, a somewhat recovered Barrett had taken up tenancy in a flat on Egerton Gardens, South Kensington, London, with the Post Modernist artist Duggie Fields.8990 Here, Barrett's flat was so close to Gilmour's that Gilmour could look right into Barrett's kitchen.89 Deciding to return to music, Barrett contacted EMI and was passed to Malcolm Jones, the then-head of EMI's new prog rock label, Harvest87 (after Norman Smith91 and Jenner declined to produce Barrett's record,91 Jones produced it).8991 Barrett wanted to recover the Jenner-produced sessions recordings; several of the tracks were improved upon.92 The Jones-produced sessions started in April 1969 at EMI Studios. After the first of these sessions, Barrett brought in friends to help out: Humble Pie drummer, Jerry Shirley and Jokers Wild (Gilmour's old band) drummer, Willie Wilson. For the sessions, Gilmour played bass. Talking to Barrett wasn't easy, said Jones: "It was a case of following him, not playing with him. They were seeing and then playing so they were always a note behind".89 A few tracks on the album feature overdubs by members of the band Soft Machine.51 During this time, Barrett also played guitar on the sessions for Soft Machine founder Kevin Ayers' debut LP Joy of a Toy,93 although his performance on "Religious Experience" (later titled "Singing a Song in the Morning") was not released until the album was reissued in 2003.5194 One time, Barrett had told his flatmate that he was going off "for an afternoon drive". However, he followed Pink Floyd to Ibiza (according to legend, he skipped check-ins and customs, ran onto the runway and attempted to flag down a jet). One of his friends, J. Ryan Eaves, bass player for the short-lived but influential Manchester band "York's Ensemble", later spotted him on a beach wearing messed-up clothes and with a carrier bag full of money. At this point, during the trip, Barrett had asked Gilmour for his help in the recording sessions.89 After two of the Gilmour/Waters-produced sessions,95 they remade one track from the Soft Machine overdubs and recorded three tracks. These sessions came to a minor halt when Gilmour and Waters were mixing Pink Floyd's newly recorded album, Ummagumma, to Barrett's dismay. However, through the end of July, they managed to record three more tracks. The problem with the recording was that the songs were recorded as Barrett played them "live" in studio. On the released versions a number of them have false starts and commentaries from Barrett.89 Despite the track being closer to complete and better produced, Gilmour and Waters left the Jones-produced track "Opel" off Madcap.96 Gilmour later said of the sessions for The Madcap Laughs: Sessions were pretty tortuous and very rushed. We had very little time, particularly with The Madcap Laughs. Syd was very difficult, we got that very frustrated feeling: Look, it's your fucking career, mate. Why don't you get your finger out and do something? The guy was in trouble, and was a close friend for many years before then, so it really was the least one could do.97 Upon the album's release in January 1970, Malcolm Jones was shocked by the substandard musicianship on the Gilmour and Waters-produced songs: "I felt angry. It's like dirty linen in public and very unnecessary and unkind". Gilmour said: "Perhaps we were trying to show what Syd was really like. But perhaps we were trying to punish him". Waters was more positive: "Syd is a genius".98 Barrett said "It's quite nice but I'd be very surprised if it did anything if I were to drop dead. I don't think it would stand as my last statement." 98 Barrett Main article: Barrett (album) The second album, Barrett, was recorded more sporadically than the first,99 with sessions taking place between February and July 1970.98100 The album was produced by David Gilmour,98101 and featured Gilmour on bass guitar, Richard Wright on keyboard and Humble Pie drummer Jerry Shirley. The first two songs attempted were for Barrett to play and/or sing to an existing backing track. However, Gilmour thought they were losing the "Barrett-ness". One track ("Rats") was originally recorded with Barrett on his own. That would later be overdubbed by musicians, despite the changing tempos. Shirley said of Barrett's playing: "He would never play the same tune twice. Sometimes Syd couldn't play anything that made sense; other times what he'd play was absolute magic." At times Barrett would say: "Perhaps we could make the middle darker and maybe the end a bit middle afternoonish. At the moment it's too windy and icy".98 These sessions were happening while Pink Floyd had just begun to work on Atom Heart Mother. On various occasions, Barrett went to "spy" on the band as they recorded their album.98 Wright said of the Barrett sessions: Doing Syd's record was interesting, but extremely difficult. Dave Gilmour and Roger did the first one (The Madcap Laughs) and Dave and myself did the second one. But by then it was just trying to help Syd any way we could, rather than worrying about getting the best guitar sound. You could forget about that! It was just going into the studio and trying to get him to sing.102 Performances Despite the numerous recording dates for his solo albums, Barrett undertook very little musical activity between 1968 and 1972 outside the studio. On 24 February 1970, he appeared on John Peel's BBC radio programme Top Gear98103 playing five songs—only one of which had been previously released. Three would be re-recorded for the Barrett album, while the song "Two of a Kind" was a one-off performance (possibly written by Richard Wright).8 Barrett was accompanied on this session by Gilmour and Shirley who played bass and percussion,98 respectively.9 Gilmour and Shirley also backed Barrett for his one and only live concert during this period.101 The gig took place on 6 June 1970 at the Olympia Exhibition Hall as part of a Music and Fashion Festival.106 The trio performed four songs,101 "Terrapin", "Gigolo Aunt", "Effervescing Elephant" and "Octopus". Poor mixing left the vocals barely audible until part-way through the last number.106 At the end of the fourth song, Barrett unexpectedly but politely put down his guitar and walked off the stage.101 The performance has been bootlegged.106107 Barrett made one last appearance on BBC Radio, recording three songs at their studios on 16 February 1971. 10 All three came from the Barrett album. After this session, he took a hiatus from his music career that lasted more than a year, although in an extensive interview with Mick Rock and Rolling Stone in December, he discussed himself at length, showed off his new 12-string guitar, talked about touring with Jimi Hendrix and stated that he was frustrated in terms of his musical work because of his inability to find anyone good to play with.108 Later years (1972–2006 Stars and final recordings See also: Stars (British band) In February 1972, after a few guest spots in Cambridge with ex-Pink Fairies member Twink on drums and Jack Monck on bass using the name The Last Minute Put Together Boogie Band (backing visiting blues musician Eddie "Guitar" Burns and also featuring Henry Cow guitarist Fred Frith), the trio formed a short-lived band called Stars.109 Though they were initially well received at gigs in the Dandelion coffee bar and the town's Market Square, one of their gigs at the Corn Exchange in Cambridge110 with the MC5 proved to be disastrous.111 A few days after this final show, Twink recalled that Barrett stopped him on the street, showed him a scathing review of the gig they had played, and quit on the spot,111 despite having played at least one subsequent gig at the same venue supporting Nektar.73 Free from his EMI contract on 9 May 1972, Barrett signed a document that ended his association with Pink Floyd, and any financial interest in future recordings.112 Barrett attended an informal jazz and poetry performance by Pete Brown and former Cream bassist Jack Bruce in October 1973. Brown arrived at the show late, and saw that Bruce was already onstage, along with "a guitarist I vaguely recognised", playing the Horace Silver tune "Doodlin'". Later in the show, Brown read out a poem, which he dedicated to Syd, because, "he's here in Cambridge, and he's one of the best songwriters in the country" when, to his surprise, the guitar player from earlier in the show stood up and said, "No I'm not".113 By the end of 1973, Barrett had returned to live in London, staying at various hotels and, in December of that year, settling in at Chelsea Cloisters. He had little contact with others, apart from his regular visits to his management's offices to collect his royalties,109 and the occasional visit from his sister Rosemary. In August 1974,109 Jenner persuaded Barrett to return to Abbey Road Studios in hope of recording another album. According to John Leckie, who engineered these sessions, even at this point Syd still "looked like he did when he was younger..long haired".114 The sessions lasted three days and consisted of blues rhythm tracks with tentative and disjointed guitar overdubs. Barrett recorded 11 tracks, the only one of which to be titled was "If You Go, Don't Be Slow". Once again, Barrett withdrew from the music industry, but this time for good. He sold the rights to his solo albums back to the record label and moved into a London hotel. During this period, several attempts to employ him as a record producer (including one by Jamie Reid on behalf of the Sex Pistols, and another by The Damned, who wanted him to produce their second album) were all fruitless.115116 Withdrawal to Cambridge In 1978, when Barrett's money ran out, he moved back to Cambridge to live with his mother. He returned to live in London again in 1982, but lasted only a few weeks and soon returned to Cambridge for good. Barrett walked the 50 miles (80 km) from London to Cambridge.117 Until his death, Barrett received royalties from his work with Pink Floyd from each compilation and some of the live and studio albums and singles that featured his songs; Gilmour commented that he "made sure the money got to Barrett." 118 In 1996, Barrett was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame as a member of Pink Floyd, but he did not attend the ceremony.119 According to a 2005 profile in the book "Madcap" by biographer and journalist Tim Willis, Barrett, who had reverted to using his original name of Roger, continued to live in his late mother's semi-detached home in Cambridge, and had returned to painting, creating large abstract canvases. He was also said to have been an avid gardener and his main point of contact with the outside world was his sister, Rosemary, who lived nearby. He was reclusive, and his physical health declined, as he suffered from stomach ulcers and type 2 diabetes.120 Although Barrett had not appeared or spoken in public since the mid-1970s, time did little to diminish interest in his life and work. Reporters and fans still travelled to Cambridge to seek him out, despite his attempts to live a quiet life and public appeals from his family for people to leave him alone.121 Many photos of Barrett being harassed by paparazzi when walking or cycling from the 1980s until his death in 2006, have been published in various media. Apparently, Barrett did not like being reminded about his musical career and the other members of Pink Floyd had no direct contact with him. However, he did visit his sister's house in November 2001 to watch the BBC Omnibus documentary made about him – reportedly he found some of it "a bit noisy", enjoyed seeing Mike Leonard of Leonard's Lodgers again, calling him his "teacher", and enjoyed hearing "See Emily Play" again.122 Barrett made a final public acknowledgement of his musical past in 2002, his first since the 1970s, when he autographed 320 copies of photographer Mick Rock's book Psychedelic Renegades, which contained a number of photos of Barrett. Rock was perhaps the last person in the music industry with whom Barrett kept in contact. In 1971, Rock conducted the final interview of Barrett before his retirement from the music industry a few years later, and Barrett subsequently turned up on Rock's London doorstep "four, maybe five times" for a cup of tea and conversation through 1978, before Barrett moved back to Cambridge.123 They had not spoken in more than twenty years when Rock approached Barrett to autograph his photography book, and Barrett uncharacteristically agreed. Having reverted to his birth name "Roger" from his stage name "Syd" many years before, he had autographed the book simply "Barrett." 123 Death and aftermath After suffering from diabetes for several years, Barrett died at home in Cambridge on 7 July 2006,16 aged 60. The cause of death was pancreatic cancer.124125 The occupation on his death certificate was "retired musician".126 He was cremated, with his ashes given to a family member or friend.127 In 2006, his home in St. Margaret's Square, Cambridge, was put on the market and reportedly attracted considerable interest.128 After over 100 showings, many by fans, it was sold to a French couple who bought it simply because they liked it; reportedly they knew nothing about Barrett.129 On 28 November 2006, Barrett's other possessions were sold at an auction at Cheffins auction house in Cambridge, raising £120,000 for charity.130 Items sold included paintings, scrapbooks and everyday items that Barrett had decorated.131 NME produced a tribute issue to Barrett a week later with a photo of him on the cover. In an interview with The Sunday Times, Barrett's sister revealed that he had written a book: He read very deeply about the history of art and actually wrote an unpublished book about it, which I'm too sad to read at the moment. But he found his own mind so absorbing that he didn't want to be distracted.132 In response to the news of Barrett's death, fellow Pink Floyd bandmate David Gilmour said: We are very sad to say that Roger Keith Barrett – Syd – has passed away. Do find time to play some of Syd’s songs and to remember him as the madcap genius who made us all smile with his wonderfully eccentric songs about bikes, gnomes and scarecrows. His career was painfully short, yet he touched more people than he could ever know. According to local newspapers, Barrett left approximately £1.7 million to his two brothers and two sisters.133 This sum was apparently largely acquired from royalties from Pink Floyd compilations and live recordings featuring songs he had written while with the band.118 A tribute concert called Games for May134 was held at the Barbican Centre, London on 10 May 2007 with Robyn Hitchcock, Captain Sensible, Damon Albarn, Chrissie Hynde, Kevin Ayers and his Pink Floyd bandmates performing.135 A series of events called The City Wakes was held in Cambridge in October 2008 to celebrate Barrett's life, art and music. Barrett's sister, Rosemary Breen, supported this, the first-ever series of official events in memory of her brother.136 After the festival's success, arts charity Escape Artists announced plans to create a centre in Cambridge, using art to help people suffering from mental health problems.137 A memorial bench has been placed in the Botanic Gardens in Cambridge and a more prominent tribute is planned in the city.138 Legacy Wish You Were Here sessions Barrett visiting Abbey Road Studios on 5 June 1975 Barrett had one noted reunion with the members of Pink Floyd, in 1975 during the recording sessions for Wish You Were Here. He attended the Abbey Road session unannounced, and watched the band record "Shine On You Crazy Diamond" — a song that happened to be about Barrett. By that time, the 29-year-old Barrett had become quite overweight, had shaved off all of his hair (including his eyebrows), and his ex-bandmates did not at first recognise him. Barrett's behaviour at the session was erratic; he spent part of the session brushing his teeth.139140 Roger Waters finally managed to ask him what he thought of the song and he simply said "sounds a bit old".140 He briefly attended the reception for Gilmour's wedding to Ginger that immediately followed the recording sessions; however, he left early without saying goodbye. Pink Floyd’s Wish You Were Here is all about Barrett with the majority of the record dominated by the song "Shine on You Crazy Diamond". Moreover the main character (named "Pink Floyd") of the band’s concept album, tour and movie The Wall was also heavily influenced by Syd's decline. Apart from a brief encounter between Waters and Barrett in Harrods a couple of years later111141 (during which, when Barrett saw Waters he ran outside, dropping his bags full of sweets in the process),111 this was the last time any member of Pink Floyd saw him. A reflection on the day appears in Nick Mason's book Inside Out: A Personal History of Pink Floyd. A reference to this reunion also appears in the film The Wall, where the character Pink, played by Bob Geldof, shaves his body hair after having a mental breakdown, just as Barrett had. Compilations In 1988, EMI Records (after constant pressure from Malcolm Jones)142 released an album of Barrett's studio out-takes and previously unreleased material recorded from 1968 to 1970 under the title Opel.143 The disc was originally set to include the unreleased Barrett Pink Floyd songs "Scream Thy Last Scream" and "Vegetable Man", which had been remixed for the album by Jones,142 but the band pulled two songs144 before Opel was finalised.145 In 1993 EMI issued another release, Crazy Diamond, a boxed set of all three albums, each with further out-takes from his solo sessions that illustrated Barrett's inability/refusal to play a song the same way twice.146 EMI also released The Best of Syd Barrett: Wouldn't You Miss Me? in the UK on 16 April 2001 and in the US on 11 September 2001.147 This was the first time his song "Bob Dylan Blues" was officially released, taken from a demo tape that Gilmour had kept after an early 1970s session.147 Gilmour kept the tape, which also contains the unreleased "Living Alone" from the Barrett sessions.148 In October 2010 Harvest/EMI and Capitol Records released An Introduction to Syd Barrett—a collection of both his Pink Floyd and remastered solo work.149 The 2010 compilation An Introduction to Syd Barrett includes the downloadable bonus track "Rhamadan", a 20-minute track recorded at one of Syd's earliest solo sessions, in May 1968. In 2011, it was announced that a vinyl double album version would be issued for Record Store Day.150151152 Bootleg editions of Barrett's live and solo material exist.153154 For years the "off air" recordings of the BBC sessions with Barrett's Pink Floyd circulated, until an engineer who had taken a tape of the early Pink Floyd gave it back to the BBC—which played it during a tribute to John Peel on their website. During this tribute, the first Peel programme (Top Gear) was aired in its entirety. This show featured the 1967 live versions of "Flaming", "Set the Controls for the Heart of the Sun", and a brief 90-second snippet of the instrumental "Reaction in G". In 2012, engineer Andy Jackson said he had found "a huge box of assorted tapes", in Mason's possession, containing versions of R&B songs that (the Barrett-era) Pink Floyd played in their early years.155 Creative impact and technical innovation Barrett's first acoustic guitar Barrett's Mirrored Fender Esquire Barrett wrote most of Pink Floyd's early material. He was also an innovative guitarist, using extended techniques and exploring the musical and sonic possibilities of dissonance, distortion, feedback, the echo machine, tapes and other effects; his experimentation was partly inspired by free improvisation guitarist Keith Rowe of the group AMM, active at the time in London.156 One of Barrett's trademarks was playing his guitar through an old echo box while sliding a Zippo lighter up and down the fret-board to create the mysterious, otherworldly sounds that became associated with the group. Barrett was known to have used Binson delay units to achieve his trademark echo sounds. Daevid Allen, founder member of Soft Machine and Gong, has cited Barrett's use of slide guitar with echo as a key inspiration for his own "glissando guitar" style.157 His recordings both with Pink Floyd and in later solo albums were delivered with a strongly British-accented vocal delivery, specifically that of southern-England. He was described by Guardian writer Nick Kent as having a "quintessential English style of vocal projection".158 David Bowie was quoted as saying that Barrett, along with Anthony Newley, was the first person he had heard sing rock or pop music with a British accent.159 Barrett's free-form sequences of "sonic carpets" pioneered a new way to play the rock guitar.160 He played several different guitars during his tenure, including an old Harmony hollowbody electric, a Harmony acoustic, a Fender acoustic, a single-coil Danelectro 59 DC,161 several different Fender Telecasters and a white Fender Stratocaster in late 1967. A silver Fender Esquire with mirrored discs glued to the body162 was the guitar he was most often associated with and the guitar he "felt most close to."108 Musical and pop culture influence Many artists have acknowledged Barrett's influence on their work. Paul McCartney, Pete Townshend,163 Blur,164165166 Kevin Ayers,167 Gong,167 Marc Bolan,165168 Tangerine Dream,169 Julian Cope170 and David Bowie165168 were inspired by Barrett; Jimmy Page, Brian Eno,171 and The Damned115172 all expressed interest in working with him at some point during the 1970s. Bowie recorded a cover of "See Emily Play" on his 1973 album Pin Ups.173 The track "Grass", from XTC's album Skylarking was influenced when Andy Partridge let fellow band member Colin Moulding borrow his Barrett records. Robyn Hitchcock's career was dedicated to being Barrett-esque; he even played "Dominoes" for the 2003 BBC documentary The Pink Floyd and Syd Barrett Story.170 Barrett's decline had a profound effect on Roger Waters' songwriting, and the theme of mental illness permeated Pink Floyd's later albums, particularly 1973's The Dark Side of the Moon and 1975's Wish You Were Here174 which was a deliberate and affectionate tribute to Barrett, the song, "Shine on You Crazy Diamond",175 and also 1979's The Wall.174 "Wish You Were Here", partly about Barrett,176 borrows imagery of a "steel rail" from Barrett's solo song, "If It's in You," from The Madcap Laughs album. In 1987, an album of Barrett cover songs called Beyond the Wildwood was released. The album was a collection of cover songs from Barrett's tenure with Pink Floyd and from his solo career. Artists appearing were UK and US indie bands including The Shamen, Opal, The Soup Dragons, and Plasticland.177 Other artists who have written tributes to Barrett include his contemporary Kevin Ayers, who wrote "O Wot a Dream" in his honour (Barrett provided guitar to an early version of Ayers' song "Religious Experience: Singing a Song in the Morning").5194 Robyn Hitchcock has covered many of his songs live and on record and paid homage to his forebear with the songs "The Man Who Invented Himself" and "(Feels Like) 1974". Phish covered "Bike", "No Good Trying", "Love You", "Baby Lemonade" and "Terrapin". The Television Personalities' single "I Know Where Syd Barrett Lives"166 from their 1981 album And Don't the Kids Love It is another tribute.11 In 2008, The Trash Can Sinatras released a single in tribute to the life and work of Syd Barrett called "Oranges and Apples", from their 2009 album In the Music. Proceeds from the single go to the Syd Barrett Trust in support of arts in mental health. Johnny Depp showed interest in a biographical film based on Barrett's life.179 Barrett is portrayed briefly in the opening scene of Tom Stoppard's play Rock 'n' Roll (2006), performing "Golden Hair". His life and music, including the disastrous Cambridge Corn Exchange concert and his later reclusive lifestyle, are a recurring motif in the work.180181 Barrett died during the play's run in London. Mental state There has been much speculation concerning Barrett's psychological well-being. There were reports he suffered from schizophrenia.81182183 Barrett's use of psychedelic drugs, especially LSD, during the 1960s is well documented. In an article published in 2006, in response to notions that Barrett's problems came from the drug, Gilmour was quoted as saying: In my opinion, his nervous breakdown would have happened anyway. It was a deep-rooted thing. But I'll say the psychedelic experience might well have acted as a catalyst. Still, I just don't think he could deal with the vision of success and all the things that went with it."184 Many stories of Barrett's erratic behaviour off stage as well as on are also well-documented. In Saucerful of Secrets: The Pink Floyd Odyssey, author Nicholas Schaffner interviewed people who knew Barrett before and during his Pink Floyd days. These included friends Peter and Susan Wynne-Wilson, artist Duggie Fields (with whom Barrett shared a flat during the late 1960s), June Bolan and Storm Thorgerson, among others. "For June Bolan, the alarm bells began to sound only when Syd kept his girlfriend under lock and key for three days, occasionally shoving a ration of biscuits under the door."185 A claim of cruelty against Barrett committed by the groupies and hangers-on who frequented his apartment during this period was described by writer and critic Jonathan Meades. "I went Barrett's flat to see Harry and there was this terrible noise. It sounded like heating pipes shaking. I said, 'What's up?' and he sort of giggled and said, 'That's Syd having a bad trip. We put him in the linen cupboard'".186 Storm Thorgerson responded to this claim by stating "I do not remember locking Syd up in a cupboard. It sounds to me like pure fantasy, like Jonathan Meades was on dope himself."186 Watkinson and Anderson included quotes from a story told to them by Thorgerson that underscored how volatile Barrett could be. "On one occasion, I had to pull him off Lindsay (Barrett's girlfriend at the time) because he was beating her over the head with a mandolin".187 On one occasion, Barrett threw a woman called Gilly across the room, because she refused to go to Gilmour's house.111 According to Gilmour in an interview with Nick Kent, the other members of Pink Floyd approached psychiatrist R. D. Laing with the 'Barrett problem'. After hearing a tape of a Barrett conversation, Laing declared him "incurable".188189 After Barrett died, his sister Rosemary insisted that Barrett neither suffered from mental illness nor received treatment for it at any time since they resumed regular contact in the 1980s.190 She allowed that he did spend some time in a private "home for lost souls"—Greenwoods in Essex—but claimed there was no formal therapy programme there. Some years later, Barrett apparently agreed to sessions with a psychiatrist at Fulbourn psychiatric hospital in Cambridge, but Breen claimed that neither medication nor therapy was considered appropriate.190 His sister denied he was a recluse or that he was vague about his past: Roger may have been a bit selfish—or rather self-absorbed—but when people called him a recluse they were really only projecting their own disappointment. He knew what they wanted, but he wasn't willing to give it to them. Barrett, she said, took up photography and sometimes they went to the seaside together. She also said he took a keen interest in art and horticulture and continued to devote himself to painting: Quite often he took the train on his own to London to look at the major art collections—and he loved flowers. He made regular trips to the Botanic Gardens and to the dahlias at Anglesey Abbey, near Lode. But of course, his passion was his painting.190191 Statue In October 2015, a proposed statue of Barrett to be erected in the foyer of Cambridge Corn Exchange was announced. With £10,000 funded by Cambridge City Council, the unveiling is planned for 2016.192 Discography Main article: Syd Barrett discography See also: Pink Floyd discography Studio albumsThe Madcap Laughs (1970) Barrett (1970) Filmography London '66–'67 (1967) Tonite Lets All Make Love in London (1967) The Pink Floyd and Syd Barrett Story (2003) See also Book icon Book: Syd Barrett List of songs recorded by Syd Barrett Dispersion prism.jpgPink Floyd portal References Footnotes 1.Jump up ^ Barrett devised the name "Pink Floyd" by juxtaposing the first names of Pink Anderson and Floyd Council31 whom he had read about in a sleeve note for a 1962 Blind Boy Fuller album: "Curley Weaver and Fred McMullen, ... Pink Anderson or Floyd Council—these were a few amongst the many blues singers who were to be heard in the rolling hills of the Piedmont, or meandering with the streams through the wooded valleys."3233 2.Jump up ^ They recorded a cover of Slim Harpo's "I'm a King Bee", and three Barrett originals: "Double O Bo", "Butterfly" and "Lucy Leave".3435 "Double O Bo" and "Lucy Leave" survive as vinyl acetates.3536 3.Jump up ^ While under the influence of the acid, Barrett had placed an orange, a plum and a matchbox into a corner, while staring at the fruit, which he claimed symbolised "Venus and Jupiter".3738 Thorgerson later used this imagery, by adding the previously mentioned items to the cover of the double album combination of Barrett's solo albums, Syd Barrett.37 4.Jump up ^ The band were still playing R&B hits as late as early 1966,4445 however, mixed in with several original songs: "Let's Roll Another One", "Lucy Leave", "Butterfly", "Remember Me" and "Walk with Me Sydney".44 5.Jump up ^ Barrett, frequently at his Earlham Street residence, played The Mothers of Invention's Freak Out!, The Byrds' Fifth Dimension, The Fugs' and Love's debut albums,46 and The Beatles' Revolver,47 repeatedly. All these albums were connected by their proto-psychedelic feel, which had begun to guide Barrett's songs, as much as R&B had, previously.46 "Interstellar Overdrive" (included into the band's setlist from autumn), for example, was inspired by the riff from Love's "My Little Red Book", the free-form section (and also, "Pow R. Toc H.") was inspired by Frank Zappa's free-form freak-outs and The Byrds' "Eight Miles High". The Kinks' "Sunny Afternoon" was an important influence on Barrett's songwriting.46 6.Jump up ^ The demo recordings consist of "I Get Stoned" (aka "Stoned Alone"), "Let's Roll Another One", "Lucy Leave" and a 15-minute version of "Interstellar Overdrive".54 7.Jump up ^ The Sound Techniques session resulted in a recording of the single "Arnold Layne",4756 and the recording of other songs: "Matilda Mother", "Chapter 24", "Interstellar Overdrive" and "Let's Roll Another One" (which was renamed to "Candy and a Currant Bun", at the suggestion of Waters). Referring to the choice of "Arnold Layne", Nick Mason said: "We knew we wanted to be rock'n'roll stars and we wanted to make singles, so it seemed the most suitable song to condense into 3 minutes without losing too much".61 8.Jump up ^ "Two of a Kind" was credited to Richard Wright on the original Peel Session release, but to Barrett on later releases, including The Best of Syd Barrett: Wouldn't You Miss Me?.104 According to David Gilmour, Wright wrote the song but an increasingly confused Barrett insisted it was his own composition (and wanted to include it on The Madcap Laughs).105 9.Jump up ^ These five songs were originally released on Syd Barrett: The Peel Session. 10.Jump up ^ These three songs, along with the five from the Top Gear performance, were released on Syd Barrett: The Radio One Sessions. 11.Jump up ^ The Television Personalities became the subject of controversy and derision when, as they had been selected as the opening act on Gilmour's About Face tour in the early 1980s, lead singer Dan Treacy decided to read aloud Barrett's real home address to the audience of thousands. Gilmour removed them from the tour immediately afterwards.178 Citations 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Manning 2006, p. 8 2.^ Jump up to: a b Chapman 2010, pp. 3–4 3.^ Jump up to: a b Blake 2008, p. 13 4.^ Jump up to: a b Chapman 2010, p. 4 5.Jump up ^ Manning 2006, pp. 9–10. 6.^ Jump up to: a b c Palacios 1997 7.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Manning 2006, p. 10. 8.^ Jump up to: a b Chapman 2010, p. 12. 9.Jump up ^ Mason, Nick. Inside Out: A Personal History of Pink Floyd (Weidenfeld & Nicolson, 2004) ISBN 978-0-297-84387-0. 10.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. 11–12. 11.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. 8. 12.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. 9. 13.^ Jump up to: a b Blake 2008, p. 17. 14.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. 31. 15.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. 33. 16.^ Jump up to: a b "Seeing Pink – a Floyd gazetteer of Cambridge". Cambridge Evening News. 17 October 2007. Retrieved 17 September 2011. 17.Jump up ^ Schaffner 2005, p. 22-23. 18.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. 40 19.^ Jump up to: a b c Manning 2006, p. 11 20.Jump up ^ Manning 2006, pp. 11–12. 21.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Manning 2006, p. 12 22.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. 50 23.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. 58 24.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. 45 25.Jump up ^ Anon (12 July 2006). "Syd Barrett". The Times (Times Newspapers Ltd). Retrieved 11 June 2011. 26.Jump up ^ Manning 2006, p. 14. 27.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Chapman 2010, p. 52 28.Jump up ^ Blake 2008, p. 38. 29.^ Jump up to: a b Manning 2006, p. 15 30.^ Jump up to: a b Blake 2008, p. 43 31.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. 53 32.Jump up ^ "Floyd Council". Retrieved 23 October 2010. 33.^ Jump up to: a b c d Manning 2006, p. 19 34.Jump up ^ Manning 2006, pp. 15–16 35.^ Jump up to: a b Chapman 2010, p. 65 36.Jump up ^ Manning 2006, p. 16 37.^ Jump up to: a b c d Manning 2006, p. 17 38.^ Jump up to: a b Chapman 2010, pp. 76–77 39.Jump up ^ Manning 2006, p. 18 40.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. 73 41.Jump up ^ Blake 2008, p. 45. 42.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. 99 43.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. 124 44.^ Jump up to: a b c Chapman 2010, p. 86 45.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. 104 46.^ Jump up to: a b c d Manning 2006, p. 26 47.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Chapman 2010, p. 132 48.^ Jump up to: a b Manning 2006, p. 30 49.Jump up ^ "20th Century London: Youth Culture & Fashion". Retrieved 11 May 2007. 50.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Jones 2003, p. 27 51.^ Jump up to: a b c d Manning 2006, p. 27 52.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. 115 53.^ Jump up to: a b Manning 2006, p. 25 54.^ Jump up to: a b c Manning 2006, p. 28 55.Jump up ^ Manning 2006, pp. 28–29. 56.^ Jump up to: a b c d Manning 2006, p. 29 57.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. 95 58.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Manning 2006, p. 31 59.^ Jump up to: a b c d Chapman 2010, p. 123 60.^ Jump up to: a b Manning 2006, pp. 31–32 61.^ Jump up to: a b c Manning 2006, p. 32 62.Jump up ^ Jones 2003, p. 28 63.Jump up ^ Manning 2006, p. 34. 64.^ Jump up to: a b c "PINK FLOYD | Artist". Official Charts. Retrieved 7 July 2012. 65.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, pp. 141–142 66.Jump up ^ EMI Records Ltd., "The Piper at the Gates of Dawn" insert 67.Jump up ^ "Syd Barrett". The Economist. 20 July 2006. Retrieved 18 June 2007. 68.Jump up ^ Schaffner 2005, p. 13. 69.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. 199. 70.Jump up ^ Willis 2002, p. 102. 71.Jump up ^ Manning 2006, p. 42. 72.Jump up ^ Schaffner 2005, pp. =13–14 73.^ Jump up to: a b Willis 2002 74.Jump up ^ Mason 2011, pp. 95–105 75.Jump up ^ "Gilmour interview in Guitar World". January 1995. 76.Jump up ^ Blake 2008, p. 112. 77.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Manning 2006, p. 45 78.Jump up ^ Schaffner 2005, pp. 14–15 79.Jump up ^ Schaffner 2005, p. 265. 80.^ Jump up to: a b c Schaffner 2005, p. 14 81.^ Jump up to: a b DiLorenzo, Kris. "Syd Barrett: Careening Through Life." Trouser Press February 1978 pp. 26–32 82.^ Jump up to: a b Schaffner 2005, p. 15 83.Jump up ^ 1993 Guitar World interview with David Gilmour 84.Jump up ^ clash music 85.Jump up ^ http://www.clashmusic.com/feature/the-dark-star-syd-barrett 86.Jump up ^ Manning 2006, p. 9. 87.^ Jump up to: a b Jones 2003, p. 3 88.Jump up ^ Manning 2006, p. 70. 89.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Manning 2006, p. 71 90.Jump up ^ BdF. "Prose". Duggie Fields. Retrieved 22 July 2012. 91.^ Jump up to: a b c Jones 2003, p. 4 92.Jump up ^ Jones 2003, pp. 3–4 93.Jump up ^ Bush, John (23 April 2012). "The Harvest Years 1969–1974 – Kevin Ayers : Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards". AllMusic. Retrieved 5 July 2012. 94.^ Jump up to: a b Palacios 2010, p. 362 95.Jump up ^ Parker 2001, p. iv. 96.Jump up ^ Manning 2006, pp. 71–72. 97.Jump up ^ "David Gilmour: Record Collector, May 2003 – All Pink Floyd Fan Network". Pinkfloydfan.net. 10 January 2001. Retrieved 6 June 2012. 98.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h Manning 2006, p. 72 99.Jump up ^ Kent, Nick (2007). The Dark Stuff: Selected Writings on Rock Music. Faber & Faber, Limited. p. 121. 100.Jump up ^ Barrett (booklet). Syd Barrett. Harvest, EMI. 1970. pp. 1–2. 101.^ Jump up to: a b c d Manning 2006, p. 61 102.Jump up ^ "Rick Wright: Broken China Interview – Aug 1996 – All Pink Floyd Fan Network". Pinkfloydfan.net. Retrieved 6 June 2012. 103.Jump up ^ Jones 2003, p. 13 104.Jump up ^ Kellman, Andy. "Wouldn't You Miss Me?: The Best of Syd Barrett – Syd Barrett : Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards". AllMusic. Retrieved 12 August 2012. 105.Jump up ^ Watkinson & Anderson 2001, p. 92 106.^ Jump up to: a b c Chapman 2010, p. 270 107.Jump up ^ "RoIO LP: He Whom Laughs First". Pf-roio.de. Retrieved 4 October 2012. "The International Echoes Hub – Recordings (RoIO) Database: Tatooed". Echoeshub.com. Retrieved 4 October 2012. "The International Echoes Hub – Recordings (RoIO) Database: Olympia Exhibition Hall". Echoeshub.com. Retrieved 4 October 2012. 108.^ Jump up to: a b Rock, Mick (December 1971). "The Madcap Who Named Pink Floyd". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 27 April 2009. "If you tend to believe what you hear, rather than what is, Syd Barrett is either dead, behind bars, or a vegetable. He is in fact alive and as confusing as ever, in the town where he was born, Cambridge." 109.^ Jump up to: a b c Manning 2006, p. 74 110.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. xv 111.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Manning 2006, p. 73 112.Jump up ^ Palacios 2010, p. 400 113.Jump up ^ Palacios 2010, p. 401. 114.Jump up ^ Parker 2001, p. 194. 115.^ Jump up to: a b Watkinson & Anderson 2001, pp. 121–122 116.Jump up ^ Schaffner 2005, p. 213. 117.Jump up ^ Palacios 2010, p. 414. 118.^ Jump up to: a b "Barrett leaves £1.25m". Cambridge Evening News. 11 November 2006. Retrieved 14 September 2014. 119.Jump up ^ Povey, Glenn (2007). Echoes – The Complete History of Pink Floyd. Mind Head Publishing. p. 286. ISBN 978-0-9554624-0-5. 120.Jump up ^ Gilmore, Mikal (5 April 2007). "The Madness and Majesty of Pink Floyd". Rolling Stone. 121.Jump up ^ "Set The Controls; Interview to Roger 'Syd' Barrett's Nephew". Pink-floyd.org. 22 April 2001. Retrieved 28 February 2012. 122.Jump up ^ Willis, Tim (6 October 2002). "You shone like the sun". The Observer (London). Retrieved 17 February 2007. 123.^ Jump up to: a b Cavanagh, David (September 2006). "The glory and torment of being Syd Barrett, by David Bowie, David Gilmour, Mick Rock, Joe Boyd, Damon Albarn and more...". Uncut (London). Retrieved 28 March 2015. 124.Jump up ^ Watkinson & Anderson 2001. 125.Jump up ^ Klosterman, Chuck (31 December 2006). "Off-Key". New York Times. Retrieved 17 February 2007. 126.Jump up ^ "Pink Floyd founder dies aged 60". Daily Mail (London). 12 July 2006. Retrieved 14 August 2007. 127.Jump up ^ "Syd Barrett (1946–2006)". Find A Grave Memorial. 11 July 2006. Retrieved 16 February 2009. 128.Jump up ^ "Syd Barrett's home on the market". BBC News. 11 September 2006. Retrieved 17 February 2007. 129.Jump up ^ Smith, Andrew (4 August 2007). "Making tracks: Visiting England's semi-secret rock shrines". Guardian (London). Retrieved 6 August 2007. 130.Jump up ^ "Syd's poem auctioned for £4,600". Cambridge Evening News. 29 June 2007. Archived from the original on 7 July 2007. Retrieved 14 July 2007. 131.Jump up ^ "Barrett paintings fetch thousands". BBC. 29 November 2006. Retrieved 4 October 2012. 132.Jump up ^ "My lovably ordinary brother Syd". The Sunday Times. July 2006. Retrieved 18 October 2008. 133.Jump up ^ "'Poverty-stricken' Syd Barrett and the Ł1.7m inheritance | Showbiz". Thisislondon.co.uk. 17 May 2007. Retrieved 28 February 2012. 134.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. xiv 135.Jump up ^ Youngs, Ian (11 May 2007). "Floyd play at Barrett tribute gig". BBC News. Retrieved 17 September 2007. 136.Jump up ^ "Plea for memories of Floyd rocker". Cambridge Evening News. 17 July 2008. Retrieved 25 July 2008. 137.Jump up ^ "Project in Syd's memory". Cambridge Evening News. 17 July 2008. Retrieved 20 February 2009. 138.Jump up ^ "Pink Floyd memorial for Syd Barrett". Cambridge News. Retrieved 6 October 2015. 139.Jump up ^ "The Syd Barrett story". Retrieved 1 July 2011. 140.^ Jump up to: a b Palacios 2010, p. 408 141.Jump up ^ Palacios 2010, p. 412. 142.^ Jump up to: a b Palacios 2010, p. 419 143.Jump up ^ Unterberger, Richie. "Opel – Syd Barrett : Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards". AllMusic. Retrieved 1 August 2012. 144.Jump up ^ Manning 2006, p. 186. 145.Jump up ^ Schaffner 2005, pp. 116–117. 146.Jump up ^ Unterberger, Richie. "Crazy Diamond – Syd Barrett : Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards". AllMusic. Retrieved 1 August 2012. 147.^ Jump up to: a b Kellman, Andy (27 March 2001). "Wouldn't You Miss Me?: The Best of Syd Barrett – Syd Barrett : Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards". AllMusic. Retrieved 1 August 2012. 148.Jump up ^ Parker 2003 149.Jump up ^ Thomas, Stephen (11 October 2010). "An Introduction to Syd Barrett – Syd Barrett : Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards". AllMusic. Retrieved 1 August 2012. 150.Jump up ^ Wyman, Howard (23 February 2011). "Introduction to Syd Barrett Ltd. 2LP Vinyl Coming for Record Store Day". Crawdaddy!. Retrieved 24 February 2011. 151.Jump up ^ "Syd Barrett – An Introduction To Syd Barrett (Vinyl, LP) at Discogs". Discogs.com. 18 April 2011. Retrieved 3 July 2012. 152.Jump up ^ "An Introduction to Syd Barrett – Syd Barrett : Releases". AllMusic. 11 October 2010. Retrieved 1 August 2012. 153.Jump up ^ "Pink Floyd RoIO Database Homepage". Pf-roio.de. 17 May 1994. Retrieved 18 July 2012. 154.Jump up ^ Marooned. "RoIO Audience/Soundboard Concert Database". Echoeshub.com. Retrieved 18 July 2012. Unterberger, Richie. "Syd Barrett – Music Biography, Credits and Discography". AllMusic. Retrieved 1 August 2012. 155.Jump up ^ Graff, Gary (8 February 2012). "Pink Floyd Mulling More Reissues After Expanded 'Wall' Releases". billboard.com. Detroit. Retrieved 7 July 2012. 156.Jump up ^ Palacios 2010, p. 101. 157.Jump up ^ "Gong Family Maze | MizMaze / DaevidAllen". Planetgong.co.uk. Retrieved 21 July 2012. 158.Jump up ^ - Shine on you crazy diamond - The Guardian. Retrieved 10 October 2014. 159.Jump up ^ Pink Floyd's Barrett dies aged 60 - BBC News. Retrieved 10 October 2014. 160.Jump up ^ Denyer, Ralph (1992). The Guitar Handbook. London: Dorling Kindersley Ltd. ISBN 0-679-74275-1, p 23 161.Jump up ^ "'68 Flashback: How Pink Floyd Found Their Future and Lost Psychedelic Genius Syd Barrett in A Saucerful of Secrets". Gibson.com. Retrieved 8 June 2011. 162.Jump up ^ Chapman 2010, p. 126 163.Jump up ^ Manning 2006, p. 246 164.Jump up ^ "Blur's Graham Coxon on Syd Barrett". YouTube. Retrieved 14 July 2012. 165.^ Jump up to: a b c Pink Floyd – Syd Barrett Article – Q Magazine January 2004 166.^ Jump up to: a b Harris, John (12 July 2006). "John Harris on Syd Barrett's influence | Music". London: The Guardian. Retrieved 30 July 2012. 167.^ Jump up to: a b Manning 2006, p. 285 168.^ Jump up to: a b Manning 2006, p. 286 169.Jump up ^ Manning 2006, p. 285–286. 170.^ Jump up to: a b Manning 2006, p. 287 171.Jump up ^ "CRACKED BALLAD OF SYD BARRETT – 1974". Luckymojo.com. Retrieved 18 July 2012. 172.Jump up ^ Schaffner 2005, p. 214. 173.Jump up ^ Eder, Bruce. "Pin Ups – David Bowie : Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards". AllMusic. Retrieved 3 October 2012. 174.^ Jump up to: a b Schaffner 2005, p. 16 175.Jump up ^ The Pink Floyd and Syd Barrett Story (Documentary). BBC. 2003. 176.Jump up ^ Schaffner 2005, p. 18 177.Jump up ^ Rabid, Jack. "Beyond the Wildwood – Various Artists : Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards". AllMusic. Retrieved 3 October 2012. 178.Jump up ^ Schaffner 2005, p. 123 179.Jump up ^ Douglas, Edward (29 June 2005). "In the Future: Chocolate Factory Cast & Crew". Coming Soon.net. Retrieved 13 July 2006. 180.Jump up ^ Stoppard, Tom (21 March 2012). "Here's Looking at You, Syd | Culture". Vanity Fair. Retrieved 18 July 2012. 181.Jump up ^ "'Rock 'N' Roll': Syd Barrett On Broadway, By Kurt Loder – Music, Celebrity, Artist News". MTV.com. 11 May 2007. Retrieved 18 July 2012. Sean O'Hagan (30 July 2006). "Theatre: Rock'n'Roll | Stage | The Observer". London: Guardian. Retrieved 18 July 2012. 182.Jump up ^ Greene, Andy (11 July 2006). "Founding frontman and songwriter for Pink Floyd dead at 60". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 4 February 2009. "The next year, following a highly successful tour with Jimi Hendrix, Barrett's mental state began to deteriorate ... Amid reports that he was suffering from schizophrenia, Barrett managed to release two solo albums in 1970 ..." 183.Jump up ^ "Syd Barrett, Founder of Pink Floyd band, Sufferer of Schizophrenia, Passed Away this Week." Schizophrenia Daily News Blog. 12 July 2006 184.Jump up ^ "Syd Barrett, the swinging 60". The Independent (UK). 7 January 2006. Retrieved 1 July 2010. 185.Jump up ^ Schaffner 2005, p. 77. 186.^ Jump up to: a b Schaffner 2005, p. 110 187.Jump up ^ Watkinson & Anderson 2001, p. 83. 188.Jump up ^ Kent, Nick. Syd Barrett feature. New Musical Express, 13 April 1974. 189.Jump up ^ Schaffner 2005, pp. 106–107. 190.^ Jump up to: a b c Willis, Tim (16 July 2007). "My lovably ordinary brother Syd". The Sunday Times (London). Retrieved 12 May 2007. 191.Jump up ^ Willis, Tim (6 October 2002). "You shone like the sun". The Observer (UK). Retrieved 27 July 2007. 192.Jump up ^ "Pink Floyd's Syd Barrett artwork memorial at Cambridge Corn Exchange". BBC News. 9 October 2015. Retrieved 9 October 2015. Sources Blake, Mark (2008). Comfortably Numb: The Inside Story of Pink Floyd. Cambridge, MA: Da Capo. ISBN 0-306-81752-7. Chapman, Rob (2010). Syd Barrett: A Very Irregular Head (Paperback ed.). London: Faber. ISBN 978-0-571-23855-2. Jones, Malcolm (2003). The Making of The Madcap Laughs (21st Anniversary ed.). Brain Damage. Manning, Toby (2006). The Rough Guide to Pink Floyd (1st ed.). London: Rough Guides. ISBN 1-84353-575-0. Mason, Nick (2011) 2004. Philip Dodd, ed. Inside Out – A Personal History of Pink Floyd (Paperback ed.). Phoenix. ISBN 978-0-7538-1906-7. Palacios, Julian (1997). Lost in the Woods: Syd Barrett and the Pink Floyd. Boxtree. ISBN 0-7522-2328-3. Palacios, Julian (2010). Syd Barrett & Pink Floyd: Dark Globe (Rev. ed.). London: Plexus. ISBN 0-85965-431-1. Parker, David (2003). Random Precision: Recording the Music of Syd Barrett 1965–1974. Cherry Red. ISBN 1-901447-25-1. Parker, David (2001). Random Precision: Recording the Music of Syd Barrett, 1965–1974. Cherry Red Books. Schaffner, Nicholas (2005). Saucerful of Secrets: The Pink Floyd Odyssey (New ed.). London: Helter Skelter. ISBN 1-905139-09-8. Watkinson, Mike; Anderson, Pete (2001). Crazy Diamond: Syd Barrett & the Dawn of Pink Floyd. ISBN 978-1-8460-9739-3. Willis, Tim (2002). Madcap: The Half-Life of Syd Barrett, Pink Floyd's Lost Genius. Short Books. ISBN 1-904095-24-0. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Syd Barrett. Wikiquote has quotations related to: Syd Barrett The Syd Barrett Archives Syd Barrett at MTV Category:Syd Barrett Category:1946 births Category:2006 deaths Category:20th-century composers Category:20th-century English painters Category:20th-century English singers Category:21st-century English painters Category:Alumni of Camberwell College of Arts Category:Alumni of Anglia Ruskin University Category:English male singers Category:English rock singers Category:English rock guitarists Category:English singer-songwriters Category:English songwriters Category:Experimental composers Category:English experimental musicians Category:Psychedelic folk musicians Category:Psychedelic rock musicians Category:Blues rock musicians Category:Outsider musicians Category:Protopunk musicians Category:Lead guitarists Category:Slide guitarists Category:Rhythm guitarists Category:People from Cambridge Category:Musicians from Cambridgeshire Category:Music in Cambridge Category:People with schizophrenia Category:Psychedelic drug advocates Category:Counterculture of the 1960s Category:Pink Floyd members Category:Deaths from pancreatic cancer Category:Deaths from diabetes Category:Cancer deaths in England Category:Disease-related deaths in England Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Harvest Records artists Category:Capitol Records artists Category:EMI Records artists